One Starry Night
by leighann415
Summary: After a chance meeting with Niles on the roof of Elliot Bay Towers, Daphne confesses something to Niles, under one starry night...


**Author's Note:** This story was inspired by Kristen3's wonderful new story, "Falling For You." And who, in turn, got inspired from Andrea (iloveromance). So thanks to both of you! And thanks to Melinda (SamandDianefan10) and Andress (Andress Jade) for their encouragement as well! Hope you guys like this! And for those wondering, I've got two other stories I'm working on too. And usual disclaimer goes here, I don't own the characters, or anything from Frasier.

* * *

><p>Niles put his car in park. The garage to the Elliot Bay Towers was strangely quiet tonight. Usually there were more people coming and going, doing whatever it was they did. Niles felt a little depressed tonight. The situation with Daphne was getting him down. He really loved her, and he knew she felt the same way, but she was engaged to Donny now, and wouldn't back down on that promise. He didn't know what lead him to Frasier's, but he just started driving, and ended up here. Maybe some brotherly advice would cheer him up. He hoped against hope that Daphne wasn't there. This is one time that he didn't want to see her. He used to always look forward to seeing Daphne, and secretly timed his visits when she would be bustling about the apartment. But tonight, he didn't really want to see her. Unless she changed her mind about her engagement, which wasn't likely to happen…But he could always hope.<p>

Niles got out of the car, and slowly walked up to the entrance of the building. He wasn't in any hurry. He pushed the door open, and what he saw made him shudder. There were servicemen near the elevator doors, trying to get them to open. He walked over to them, and tapped one of them on the shoulder.

"What's going on?"

"The elevator stopped working all of a sudden. No idea why, but we know there are people inside. If you need to get to an apartment, you'll have to use the stairs."

Niles sighed. "Thank you." Could this night get any worse?

He didn't really want to climb 19 floors of stairs to reach Frasier's apartment…But he might as well. He wanted to be around people, even if all Frasier did was say "I told you so." He's said time and time again that Niles shouldn't get involved with Daphne. He didn't approve. But who cared what Frasier thought? Niles has been infatuated with Daphne ever since they first met. And it wasn't just some fantasy.

He finally reached the stairs, and took a deep breath. At the last minute, he decided to go to the roof first…Just for some fresh air. And he suddenly felt a spurt of energy and determination. With all that he had, he pushed himself to climb the stairs to the roof. When he opened the door, he felt his fears and pains disappear. It was like he left them down on the streets of Seattle, and now he was on top of the world, overlooking a blanket of stars. He felt like shouting for joy, but he wasn't that brave.

Suddenly, he sensed that he wasn't alone. There was movement on the other side of the roof. He saw a figure walking toward him. He knew who it was instantly. The one person he didn't want to see that night was standing just feet away from him. Daphne. His angel was here. It was like she was waiting for him. He thought about running, but it was too late. She was coming closer, closer…

"Hello, Dr. Crane. Fancy meeting you here. I had to see who opened the door."

His throat was so dry he could hardly speak. "Daphne. What are you doing up here?"

"Oh, just thinking. Whenever something is on me mind, I have to come look at the sky. It makes my troubles feel less important, you know? Because the sky is so big. But anyway, what are _you_ doing here? I thought you were afraid of heights."

"I am." He looked over the edge for just a moment, but then stepped back when he saw how high up they were. Daphne let out a giggle. "But the elevator wasn't working, so I had to use the stairs, and found myself here. When I started climbing those stairs, it was like something pushed me to come up here. Now I know why."

Daphne gasped. "You do?"

"Yes…You said something was on your mind. If you want to talk about it, I'm a good listener."

They both had to smile at the mention of Frasier's catchphrase.

"Well, alright. I suppose it would be good for me to get it off me chest. If you must know, it's Donny. I don't think I'm meant to be with him."

Niles had to work at controlling himself. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? "Y-You don't think you belong with Donny?"

"He's a wonderful and kind man, but when I think about the future, he doesn't fit the picture. I don't know what I'm going to do, Dr. Crane. It'll break the poor man's heart."

For a moment, Niles didn't say anything. He didn't want to advise Daphne to break off her engagement, just because she could come running to him. Finally, he looked into her heart and soul, and said, "What is your heart telling you to do, Daphne?"

Daphne realized then what she wanted to do. Sure, it would break Donny's heart probably forever, but all her life, people have been telling her to follow her heart and her dreams. She swallowed and answered, "My heart is telling me not to marry Donny right now. That maybe I'm not ready for something as forever as marriage. And that I could be in love with somebody else." She sighed before she realized who that someone else might be…the man standing before her. "_You_, Dr. Crane."

Niles couldn't believe his ears. Was she really saying that she was in love with him? It was all he could do but take her in his arms and never let go. "Daphne, is what you're saying true?"

"Yes, I think so. I've just been thinking about how you're always there for me, when I need a shoulder to lean on, or are always complimenting me on even me worse days when I look terrible…I've come to realize that it's not Donny who I picture sharing forever with. But you."

Niles suddenly threw his arms around Daphne and hugged her. "Oh Daphne, I've waited so long to hear you say those words."

"I've wanted to say them, but now what do we do? You're married to Mel, and I'm engaged to Donny."

"I say we don't worry about that right now. We'll take care of that later. But for now, let's just stay up here and watch the stars."

So for the rest of the night, Niles and Daphne stayed in each other's arms, and dreamed about their future together, all under one starry night.

**The End**


End file.
